The Curse Of The Black Pearl
by Ninja Master
Summary: Ron Stoppable sets out to get back his ship.  Unfortunately for Ron, that means teaming up with a young blacksmith named Joshua Mankey and fighting a crew of undead pirates...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A gray, impenetrable wall of fog. From somewhere comes the faint sound of a little girl's voice, singing, slow tempo, almost under her breath: Yo, ho, yo, ho, a pirate's

life for me. Yo, ho, yo, ho, it's pirate's for me … Suddenly a massive ship emerges from the grey, the Winged Victory maidenhead looming. It's a British dreadnought, the

H.M.S. Dauntless. Formidable, frightening, twenty-five gun ports on the side, and rail guns to boot. Kim Possible, red hair, stands at the bow rail, gazing at the sea, still

singing … drink up me hearties, yo, ho … Duff Killigan, who was born old, skin a dark leather, clutches her shoulder, starling her. Quit, missy! Cursed pirates sail these

waters. You want to call'em down on us? Kim stares wide-eyed at him. Mr. Killigan. Will Du, a dashing young man, Royal Navy to the core, glares sternly at Killigan.

Standing beside him is Governor James Possible, a man of obvious high station, brass buttons on his thick blue jacket. He is Kim's father. That will do. She was singing

about pirates. Bad luck to sing about pirates, with us mired in this unnatural fog mark my works. Consider them mark. On your way. 'Aye, Lieutenant. As he moves off.

Bad luck to have a woman on bard, too. Even a mini'ture one. He returns to his deck-swabbing duties, surreptitiously takes a quick swig from a flask. I think it would be

rather exciting to meet a pirate. Think again, Miss Possible. Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them. I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag, or

wears a pirate brand, gets what he deserves: a short drop and a sudden stop. Kim doesn't know what a 'short drop and a sudden stop' means. Killigan helpfully mines: a

man being hung. Captain Du … I appreciate your fervor, but I am concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughter. My apologies, Governor. Actually, I

find it all fascinating. And that's what concerns me. Kim, we will be landing in Port Royal soon, and beginning our new lives. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we comport

ourselves as befits our call and station? Yes, father. Chastised, she turns away, to look out over the bow rail. To herself. I still think it would be exciting to meet a pirate …

The fog still hems in the ship; very little of the sea is visible but suddenly a figure comes into view. A young boy, Josh Mankey, floating on his back in the otherwise empty

water. There is nothing to show where he came from, or how he came to be there. Look! A boy! There's boy in the water! Man overboard! Boy overboard! Fetch a hook-

haul him out of there! Quick movement and activity on deck. Sailors use a boat hook to snag the boy when he passes. Du and Possible haul him aboard, and lay him on

the deck. Kim sidles in for a closer look. He's still breathing. Where did he come from? Mary mother of God … Attention is turned away from the boy. The sea is no longer

empty. Wreckage from a ship litter the water … along with the bodies of its crew. What is left of the ship's hull burns a ranged British flag hanging limply from the stern.

The H.M.S. Dauntless slips silently through it all. What happened here? An explosion in the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed. Lot of good it did them

… Off Possible's look. Everyone's thinking it! I'm just saying it! Pirates! It could have been an accident. Captain, these men were my protection. If there is even the

slightest chance one of those poor devils is still alive, we cannot abandon them! Of course not. To a sailor. Rouse the Caption, immediately. To the crew. Come about and

strike the sails! Unlash the boats! Gunnery crew … jackets off the cannons! To Possible. Hope for the best … Prepare for the worst. To the two sailors. Move the boy aft.

We'll need the deck clear. They lift the boy. Possible pulls Kim away from the rail, away from the hideous scene in the water. Kim, I want you to accompany the boy. He's

in your charge now. You'll watch over him? Kim nods gravely. Possible hurries away to help unstow the longboat. The sailors lay the boy gently on the poop deck, behind

the wheel, they hurry off. Kim Kneels down beside the boy. His good looks are not lost on her. She reaches out gently brushes the blond hair from his eyes. Suddenly, he

grabs her wrist, awake now. Kim is startled, but their eyes lock. She takes his hand in hers. My name is Kim Possible. Josh Mankey. I'm watching over you, Josh. He

clutches her hands, then slips back into unconsciousness. His movement has opened the collar of his shirt; Kim sees he wears a chain around his neck. She tugs it free,

revealing a gold medallion. One side is blank. She turns it over a skull gazes up at her. Vaguely Aztec in design, but to her eyes, it can mean one thing only. You're a

pirate. Sees Du, giving orders, moving toward her. She looks back at Josh comes to a quick decision. Takes the medallion from around his neck. Hides it under her coat.

Du arrives. Did he speak? His name is Josh Mankey that's all I found out. Very good. Du hurries off. Kim steals away to the stern of the ship. Examines her prize the gold

medallion. A wisp of wind, and she looks up. Out over the sea, a moving through the fog, silent as a ghost, is a large sailing ship a schooner it has black sails.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim stares, too frightened to move, or cry out. Ship is obscured by the fog as it passes but not the mizzen-top … and there hangs to frightening skull and crossed swords of

the Jolly Roger. Kim looks from it to the medallion the skull on the flag is the same as the one the medallion. Fog surrounds and closes in on the black ship except for the

black flag. As Kim watches, the skull appears to turn and grin at her. Kim shuts her eyes tight. Eight Years Later. And then snap open again, startled wide with fear. But

this no longer twelve-year-old Kim on the stern of the Dauntless; this is twenty-year-old Kim, lying in bed in the dark. She remains motionless. Were the images a

nightmare, or a jumbled childhood memory? Kim slowly looks as far out the corner of her eyes as without moving. Might there be someone in the room with her, looming

over her? She turns, ready for anything. She is alone. Kim sits, turns up the flame on an oil lamp beside the canopied bed. She carries the lamp across the room to a

dressing table, sits down. She pulls one of the small drawers all the way out, reaches into a space beneath it and removes the medallion. She has kept it all this time. It

has not lost its luster or its sense of menace. She gazes at it as she absently returns the drawer to its place. A booming knocks on the door; Kim jumps up, startled,

knocking over the chair. Kim? It everything all right? Are you decent? Yes yes. She puts on the medallion, throws a dressing gown on as Possible enters, carrying a large

box. A uniformed maid, Estrella, follows. Still abed at this hour? It's a beautiful day! Estrella pulls the heavy curtains, revealing: Beneath a blue sky lies the bucolic town of

Port Royal, build on a natural harbor. On a bluff at the mouth of the harbor stands Fort Charles, its stone parapets lined with cannons. I have a gift for you. He opens the

box, and displays for her a goreous velvet dress. She lets out an admiring gasp. It's beautiful. May I inauire as to the occasion? Is an occasion necessary for a father to to

dote upon his daughter with gifts? Kim happily takes it, goes behind a screened-off dressing are. Estrella follows, carrying the box. Although … I did think you could wear it

to the cermony today. Ceremony?

Captain Du's Promotion ceremony. Kim peeks around the screen. I knew it. Oh, rather, Commodore Du … a fine gentleman, don't you think? He fanices you, you know.

Behind the screen, Kim gasps. Kim how's it coming? She holds her hair and the medallion still around her neck out of the way as the maid cinches her into a corset over

her slip. Estrealla has her foot in Kim's back as she pulls the laces tight. Difficult … to say. I'm told that dress is very latest fashion in London. Holding her breath. Women

in London must have learned not to breath. Estrella is finished. Kim takes a breath and winches. A butler appears in the doorway of the room. Governor? A caller is here

for you. The caller, dressed in rough clothing, stands in the foyer, looking very out of place, and knowing it. He holds a long presentation case. He polishes the toes of his

boots on the back of his calves, but it doesn't help. Ah, Mr. Mankey! It's good to see you again! The caller turns it is Josh Mankey. Handsome, with a watchful demeanor

that gives him a weight beyond his years. Good day, sir. Holds out the case. I have your order. Possible hurries to him, opens the case. Inside is a dress sword and

scabbard. Possible takes it out reverently. The blade is folded steel. That's gold filigree laid into the handle. If I may. He takes the sword from Possible, and balances it on

one finger at the point where the blade meets the guard. Perfectly balanced. The tang is nearly the full width of the blade. Impressive … very impressive. Commodore Du

will be pleased, I'm sure. Do pass my compliment on to your master. Josh's face falls. Clearly, the work is his, and is proud of it. With practiced ease, he flips the sword

around, catches it by the hilt and returns it to the case. Bows slightly. I shall. A craftsman is always pleased to hear his work is appreciated. He stops peaking abruptly,

staring past Possible. Kim stands on the stairs. Granted, the dress may be painful to wear, but holy smokes! Kim! You look stunning! Josh tries to speak, but can't. He

gives up, smiles to himself, and simply nods emphatically. Josh! It's so good to see you! Her hand goes to the chain around her throat the medallion is hidden in the bodice

of her dress. I dreamt about you last night. Josh reacts with surprise: "Really?" Kim, this is hardly appropriate. Ignores her father. About the day we met. Do you

remember? I could never forget it, Miss Possible. Josh, how many times must I ask you to call me 'Kim'? At least once more, Miss Possible. As always. Kim is disappointed

and little hurt by his response. Well said! There's a boy who understands propriety. Now, we must be going. Possible takes the case from Josh, opens the door for Kim.

Kim straightens her back, gather her skirts and strides past Josh. Good day, Mr. Mankey. Possible follows Kim out the door. Good day. He watches as she is helped aboard

a carriage by the driver. To himself. Kim.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Possible glowers at his daughter. Dear, I do hope you demonstrate a bit more decorum in front of Commodore Du. After all, it is only through his efforts that Port Royal

has become at all civilized. The skeletal remains of four pirates, still clad in buccaneer rages, hang from gallows erected on a rocky promontory. There is a fifth,

unoccupied gallows, bearing a sign: PIRATES YE BE WARNED. The top of a gill owing sail passes regally in front of them. On the landward face of the sail, apparently high

in the rigging is a man for whom the term 'swashbuckling rogue' was coined: Captain Ron Stoppable. He gazes keen-eyed at the display as they pass. Raises a tankard in

salute. Suddenly, something below catches his attention. He jumps from the rigging and that's his ship is not an imposing three-master, but a single sail, plowing through

the water the Jolly Mon. And it leaks. Which is why he has the tankard: to bail. Ron steps back the tiller, and using a single sheet to control the sail, and the Jolly Mon

comes around promontory, the whole of Port Royal laid out before him. The huge British dreadnaught, H.M.S. Dauntless dominates the bay. But Ron's attention is on a

diffident ship: the H.M.S. Interceptor, a small sleek vessel with rail guns and a motor in the middle of the main deck. It is tied up at the Navy landing, at base of the cliffs

below Fort Charles. Smoothly and with no wasted movement, Ron hauls down the sail, stows it, and guides the dory along the dock. The Harbor master, a long ledger

tucked under his arm, is there to catch the line and help Ron tie up. If you're rolling scuppers in this tub, you're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. It's remarkable

how often those two traits coincide. He starts up the dock, strapping his sword belt; besides the scabbard, it also carries a compass, pistol and small powder horn. The

Harbormaster cuts him off. It's a shilling for the dock space, and you're going to have to give your name. What do you say three shillings and we forget the name? He

tosses three shillings onto the ledger. The Harbormaster considers, and then shuts the ledger on the coins, steps aside. Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith. Ron gives him

a half-salute as he goes past. Looks across the water toward the Interceptor and smiles. Above the Interceptor, among the parapets of Fort Charles, a ceremony is

underway. Possible removes the sword and scabbard from the presentation case held by a uniformed Navy man. He slides the sword into the scabbard holds it out

vertically to Du, in full dress uniform. Du grasps the scabbard above Possible's hand, and Possible lets go. Du draws the sword, flourishes the sword, and snaps the blade

up front of his face. Possible steps forward, pins a medal to Du's jacket, steps back. Du nods, turns smartly and nods to the audience dignitaries, merchants, plantation

owners, their families. Another flourish and he returns the sword to its scabbard. The silence is broken loud applause. Back slapping from the Navy men. In the audience,

Kim doesn't look so good, out beneath the hot sun. She applauds briefly, and then winces. Discretely tires to adjust the corset through the material of the dress, then

resumes clapping, trying to hide discomfort. Two sailors on sentry duty, Larry and Ned, advantage of white little shade there is on the dock. But when Ron saunters up,

they are immediately on alert. This dock is off-limits to civilians. Sorry, I didn't know. Music drifts down from Fort Charles. Ron looks up, shields his eyes. Some sort of to-

do up at the fort, eh? You two weren't invited? No … someone hast to make sure this dock stays off-limits to civilians. This must be some important boat. Ship. Ship.

Captain Du's made it his flagship. He'll use it to hunt down the last dregs of piracy on the Spanish Lake. Commodore. Right. Commodore Du. That's a fine goal, I'm sure …

But it seems to me a ship like that makes this one here a wee spurious. Oh, the Dauntless, is the power in these waters, true enough but there's no ship that can match

the Interceptor for speed. That so? I've heard of one, supposed to be fast, neigh uncatchable … the Black Pearl? Ned scoffs at the name. There's no real ship can match

the Interceptor. The Black Pearl is a real ship. No, it's not. Yes it is. I've seen it. You've seen the Black Peal? Yes, I have. You've seen a ship with black sails that's crewed

by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out? … No. No. But I've seen a ship with black sails.


End file.
